


Catgirl

by alltimeloki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karkat is too shy to talk to Nepeta, One Shot, cuteness, katnep - Freeform, sorry its really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeloki/pseuds/alltimeloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short one-shot about Karkat meeting Nepeta for the first time. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catgirl

Karkat had met her on a day like any other.  
It was warm out, the sun was shining in the sky with barely a cloud to be seen. She was sitting under a tree with a blissful smile on her face when he passed her by. Her hair was short and glistened in the sunlight, and she was wearing a blue cap with a cute face on it. Her horns resembled cat ears, and she was wearing a dark green trenchcoat over a black shirt emblazoned with the Leo symbol.  
She was beautiful.  
He hadn't the nerve to approach her and speak to her, for he felt inferior and was intimidated by her beauty. He couldn't even work up the courage to glance over at her again, for Christ’s sake. He just stood where he was, staring at his feet sheepishly, when a sweet voice called out from across the way.  
She was calling his name. How did she know his name?  
“Hi Karkat! Come sit over here with me!” When she spoke his name, she purred softly when she pronounced the r. He flinched and looked up at her, then cleared his throat and held his head high, strutting over to her. When he was standing over her, she smiled up at him. “Hello there! I’m Nepeta, and I am going to call you Karkitty from now on!” His eyes widened.  
“W-what? No, that name is stupid!” he cried with a very unmanly pout. Nepeta giggled.  
“No, I think it’s very cute! Almost as cute as you, Karkitty!” He felt his face growing warmer as he blushed, and he hid his face behind his sleeves with an embarrassed whine.  
“I… I’m not cute,” he muttered, his voice muffled from behind his hands. Nepeta let out another adorable giggle, and he hid himself more.  
“Aw, don’t be that way, Karkitty! You are very cute!” Nepeta let out a small purr, nuzzling his leg gently. “Why don’t you sit down? I won’t bite!” Karkat let out a sharp cry and reeled backwards at the sudden contact. Not that he didn't like it or anything, he just would never admit that he did. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but paused, suddenly afraid that he would scare her off. He closed his mouth back up, grumbled something inaudible under his breath, and sat down next to Nepeta. As soon as his butt hit the ground, Nepeta started talking to him frantically about stuff he had never even heard before, something about… Roleplaying? What in the world was that? He just nodded, letting her speak, even though he had no clue what she was talking about. He just studied her face, the way her eyes fluttered cutely when she spoke, the way her lips curled up to reveal sharp teeth when she smiled that sweet smile.  
He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He didn't want to.  
He was falling in love with this strange cat girl, and he was plummeting so quickly.


End file.
